


Rise and Fall

by Ian_the_Lame



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Honestly I suck at tagging, I have no idea what's going on in this fic, M/M, Stupid Boys being Stupid, don't believe the tags, friendship???, or why it has two chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_the_Lame/pseuds/Ian_the_Lame
Summary: Every time he got back to his feet and thought everything would be okay, Stan would always get knocked right back down again. And when he was down, lower than low, all he would think about is what he let go.





	1. Chapter 1

_"Tell me it's not too late? Tell me everything will be okay."_

_"You know I don't lie to you. Don't ask me too."_

_"I guess that's it then."_

_"It's not really goodbye, it can't be."_

_"...Who knows."_

It had been two years. Two years since they last considered themselves as friends. Since they had last shared their deepest secrets with one another. Two years since Stan had turned his back on Kyle.

Their sophomore year seemed to far away to the raven. In fact after a week he had forgiven his friend. But unlike all the other times he had been stupid, Kyle wasn't so quick to forgive him. And after a while, all Stan could see was the negative things.

So Stan, now a senior, strutted down the hallway with his most unlikely new best friend Kenny. Kenny, who had once covered his blonde hair and face with his orange hood, now wore his hair puffed out proudly, even if it looked as if it hadn't been brushed in two weeks. Over the years, a bunch of little things like that changed, and try with all his might, Stan couldn't help but notice the tiny things about his ex-best friend that slowly became prominent. Like the way that, when he finally retired that old green hat, his hair fell to his cheekbones in a less curly, more wavey, sort of fashion. The way his structure seemed even frailer than when they were young. Just the little things.

The scowl etched it's self into his face as he rounded the corner to his first-period class. Normally he loved the first class of the day, with Mr. Garrison being the teacher and all, but just like when they were in fourth grade he sat next to Kyle. Every morning of hearing Kyle bicker with Cartman got old after a while. The same old comments would be tossed at Kyle, while he found a better vocabulary to throw at the other. Though he too often reverted back to his fourth-grade self at certain insults.

"Oi, stupid kike!" Cartman cried as he fell to the floor, as Stan and Kenny entered. His papers and books scattered. Eric Cartman had, perhaps, changed the most out of all of them. After eighth grade, he finally got it through his head that he wasn't 'big boned'. Although Stan tried to steer clear of the obnoxious brunette, he knew that fat had been replaced with lean muscles. Even so, his sense of fashion remained the same.

Kyle leaned over his desk, hand resting on his chin as a smirk graced his face. His red hair curled up slightly at his cheeks today. "Can I help you with something fat-ass?"

"Yeah!" Cartman yelled at him. "You could not be a Jew and push me over."

"You could do your own homework."

"Why should I when I have a Jew like you?"

Stan couldn't help but snicker as he passed by. His blue eyes darted away from the scene though when Kyle looked up at him. Even with eyes averted, he could still feel the frown and glare that the ginger gave him.

_"So that's it, you're done now?" Kyle's piercing green eyes lowered t the ground. "You force me to tell you the secret I've been hiding from everyone and now we're not friends anymore?"_

_"You didn't hide it from everyone." Stan shot back._

_"Oh, my fucking bad. You expect me to not only tell you I'm gay but to tell you who I like and that they already knew. Damn it, Stan, it's not like I told him myself."_

_"We're supposed to be super best friends. That's something we should tell each other." Stan shoved his hands into the brown pockets of his jacket. "I couldn't give two fucks if you're gay. It just would have been nice to know."_

_"Well know you know. Are you happy?" Stan opened his mouth and closed it again so Kyle continued. "No, of course, you're not. Cause it's always gotta be about you. You're the superstar. Well, I'm sick of being your shadow."_

_"What would you know about being in the spotlight? Every time you had your chance you always gave it away or backed off. If you're going to complain, at least make it about something you didn't give up on."_

_Kyle's head snapped up. "Well don't worry I won't complain about not being your sidekick anymore. I don't need a best friend that is more of an asshole than Cartman."_

_"Well good, I don't need your gay ass to be my friend anyways. I have plenty of people who would die to be my best friend."_

_"Well, I'm dying being your friend."_

Stan looked up to see Mr. Garrison teaching something about how the economy sucked. Why was he even a teacher? This was an English class and he taught stuff that was meant for a financial class. Well, that was better than the day before. He taught them the multiplication table again. Needless to say, everyone passed their math tests, but their English exams were another story.

Chancing a glance at Kyle, Stan couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he had forgiven the ginger n the spot. Or even if he hadn't pushed him to tell the secret he so desperately tried to hide. He may have had a lot of friends, but none were as good as Kyle.

Sometimes he still hoped that he could get him back, but knowing that it was an impossible feat, the raven turned his head back to face the front. His heavy eyelids fought to stay open, but the second his chin touched his jacket covered arm he let them shut.

Why was it that every time he felt like crap, he would always see Kyle's face?


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle let his green eyes shift to the sleeping face to the right of him. Mr. Garrison's words seemed distant. Class didn't matter as much when he thought of Stan.

It had been so long since they last spoke like friends or even civilized people for that matter. But every time the raven would open his mouth, Kyle felt a rush of anger over the sting of words that had yet to fade. He wasn't sure why it still hurt, but it did. So much so that he became infuriated by even looking at the raven.

But his fight with Cartman the night before made him want to reevaluate his friendships. He really wished that the brunette would learn when enough was enough. They had more fights in the last two days than he had with Stan in a lifetime. Which was really saying something. Stan may have been a dick to him, but for sixteen long years, they had shared a deep friendship.

Then one day, out of the blue, Cartman came to him whispering sweet words. Words that Kyle didn't know that the foul-mouthed teen knew. With a silver tongue, he made him forget all the bullshit that he felt.

That night he confirmed he was gay. That night he knew that he did love, Eric. And that night was the last time the brunette ever needed to charm him, although it wasn't the last time he proved to the ginger that he had a tongue of pure silver. After that things fell back into habit. But stolen kisses behind the gym, stares that lasted a lifetime, the lingering touches between them, really it was a wonder that it took Stan a year to find out.

Then there was Kenny. The real wonder was how he found out so soon. It took him all of three days time to come to the conclusion that they were messing around. But just because the blonde was poor didn't make him as stupid as Cartman thought he was. No Kyle knew that Kenny was smart. He, unfortunately, used his skills for other... more perverted reasons.

"Kike." Cartman said bringing him from his thoughts. Kyle stood with his arms folded over his chest in the boy's bathroom, Eric leaning in, but he paid him no mind.

"What, fat-ass?" Kyle rolled his eyes annoyed. One of the things that annoyed him the most was Cartman's nonstop derogatory terms for him. He was increasingly thankful that the brunette hadn't found out some of the others there were.

"Such a bitch today. Taking lessons from your mom?" He smirked.

"Cartman don't call my mom a bitch!"

"Jeez, get the sand out of your vagina."

"Fuck you."

"Are you still pissed about last night?" Cartman touched his shoulder gently. "Because I can make it up to you if that's it."

Kyle sucked in his breath. "No, that isn't it."

"Then it's about Stan. Ugh! You guys are such uncle fuckers. Just fucking makeup already." Eric sighed exasperatedly.

"If it was that easy do you really think it would have lasted this long?"

"Of course."

Kyle eyed him. "Oh really, why would that be?"

"Because you are both fags that need my guidance to help you back together."

Kyle snorted. "Your guidance?"

"Obviously I'm the smartest one for seeing it first. You guys just need a little nudge. I'll go talk to kinnneee"

"You can say my name normal but not his?"

"Nope. It annoys the hell out of him."

* * *

Kyle rubbed his coat covered arm with his hand. Of all days to meet Stan to talk, outside, he had to forget his gloves. It only seemed that the snow melted for one day a year and yet he could still forget the bright green warmth on a daily basis.

"Kyle?" Stan's voice came from behind him. It was questioning and unsure. Nothing like the Stan he uses to know. "Yo-you wanted to talk?"

The ginger couldn't help but to notice the small stutter in his voice. "Yeah." He responded awkwardly. He wanted for a few minutes, looking at the ground before breaking the silence again. "Eric... Cartman said we should talk. And I kinda, maybe, think he's right."

"Why would he say that?" Stan said, defenses suddenly sky high.

"Maybe because he knows that we both miss those good old days."

"Like he would know anything about me."

"Does Kenny?"

Stan was taken aback. "What?"

"Well, Kenny is your best friend now right? Cartman and Kenny are still friends. Hell, even Kenny and I are still friends."

"So you're saying that since all three of you are such good friends I should just jump back in the bandwagon? Thanks, but no." The raven turned away, looking back at the school with the serious intention of kicking Kenny's ass.

"I'm sorry Stan," Kyle mumbled. "Maybe I wanted to be friends too. We've fallen so far, I thought maybe we could finally rise above this silly thing."

Kyle kicked at the snow. When he thought about it, he was being selfish. He hadn't thought about Stan at all. If he even wanted to give him another chance. No, he just assumed it would all work out in his favor.

He didn't lift his green eyes to meet the very confused blue ones. He just turned on his heels leaving the raven, the friend he missed, behind him as the snow started to fall.


End file.
